


Rats et al. (2019)

by TheWurst



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dr. Ellie Maguire, F/M, International Baccalaureate, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWurst/pseuds/TheWurst
Summary: Our IB Psychology study guide.Help.





	Rats et al. (2019)

Chapter 1: Maguire et al. (2000)

 

“I am Quedward,” said the man. He stands tall in the dying sunlight, the rays refracting off his skin. He was beautiful. Not in the traditional sense, but he was ethereal in a way that commands the very air surrounding him. 

 

He almost looks out of place in the bland office space, but the pale hue of his skin resembles a carved marble statue, perfectly smooth and unblemished, like a work of art you might find proudly displayed in a glass case. 

 

The woman front of him blinked slowly. She clasped her hands in front of her and leaned forwards in her chair. 

 

“Your name is Quedward?” she asked unbelievingly.

 

“Yes.” The man did not look amused. “My mother had a stroke when she was naming me.”

 

“Does your family have a history of strokes?” she asked. “I need to know, you will not be able to participate in the study if so.”

 

Quedward shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He could feel the woman’s sharp gaze on him as he stuttered for an answer.

 

“I don’t know,” he said.

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“I was adopted when I was sixteen.”

 

“Ah,” the woman unclasped her hands and stood up from her seat. “That’s fine. A medical record is appreciated, but not required.”

 

She walked around the desk to stand in front of Quedward.

 

“My name is Dr. Ellie Maguire,” the woman introduced herself. “I am a neuroscientist here, and we are conducting a study a the brains of people who drive taxi cabs.”

 

Quedward nodded slowly, taking a moment to understand what she was saying. “Brain study? Are you going to touch my knowledge sponge?”

 

Maguire blinked. “We are using an MRI scan to measure any change in grey matter.”

 

“Ahhhh….. Science is sciency.” He nodded knowingly, not knowing what an MRI was. 

The psychologist caught onto his confusion, and proceeded to elaborate further.  “An MRI is a machine that can essentially take pictures of your brain. The magnet inside the machine detects water molecules inside tissue, and the computer creates a layered image.”

 

A small line of drool ran down Quedward’s chin. 

 

Maguire smiled awkwardly and shrugged it off. A heavy silence fell over the two.

 

“Well, then,” she said, trying to dispel the awkwardness. “If you would just follow me, and we’ll get your contract sorted out.”

 

“Contract?”

 

“I guess it’s not really a contact. Its a consent form.”

 

She led Quedward in a side room. Immediately, he was faced with darkness as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light shift. 

 

At the center of the empty room, there was a long table, with a single chair at each end. 

 

“Sit,” Maguire commanded. She pulled out two sheets of paper and handed one to Quedward. “These are the consent forms”

 

“Don’t I get to negotiate?” he asked. He looked down at the paper in his hands and saw that it was written in 12 point Times New Roman font.

 

“No. Sit,” Maguire said again, firmer this time. “Take it or leave it.”

 

Quedward felt his brows scrunch in confusion as he read the tiny sentences on the paper.

 

Maguire spoke up before he could ask. 

 

“These are your rights as a participant,” she told him. “As a researcher, we will protect your identity and wellbeing regarding your involvement in our experiment. Our study will not cause you any physical or emotional harm, and if you so choose, you will be informed of the results after the experiment if over.”

 

“However, we reserve the right to deception especially if it pertains to the validity of the experiment. You are able to withdraw yourself from the experiment at any time, and your results will remain anonymous. Any questions, Quedward?”

 

Quedward blinked, then blinked again. And then again. 

 

“So I’m in an experiment?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And I can leave whenever we want?”

 

“Correct.”

 

Quedward nodded and picked up the pen without further instructions, signing with a large Q below the line. Maguire opened her mouth to protest something, but them closed it in defeat. 

 

They exited the room 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
